Tony's death?
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: How Ziva reacts when she hears Abby say these three little words. "Toni is dead." Zabby friendship with hints of possible Tiva.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Navy NCIS**_

When Ziva walked down into the lab carrying evidence what she saw, no, what she heard surprised her even more. The normal heavy metal music normally heard was strangely absent, and, replaced by sobbing. Abby Scuito was crying. Never once can she remember when the usual or should that be unusual happy go lucky gothic forensic scientist was highly upset to the point of tears. Abby was manning her computer that she normally works behind with her back facing the entrance. Ziva was never good with women when they were crying and was tempted to sneak out if the teams forensic expert hadn't turned around.

"Abby?" the Mossad liaison asked before she was found herself in a monster death hug. Not entirely sure what to do Ziva awkwardly stroked her friend's back in an attempt to clam her. "Abby, what's wrong?"

"Toni is dead." Abby wailed. The impact of the words shook the stoic former assassin turned investigator to her very core. Trying to blink them back Ziva's eyes still began to shed a few tears as well.

"Tony can't be. I just saw him a couple hours ago. Why hasn't Gibbs or McGee called me yet?" Ziva thought to herself before realizing that Gibbs knew she was going to see Abby and she would tell her. 

"When did you find out?"

"I just got the call. They said Toni was attacked by a Pitbull and they couldn't get to them in time before it caused a massive wound in the neck. They tried to stop the bleeding, but… Toni still bled to death." Abby wailed once more.

"Damn you, McGee, you were with him. Why didn't you just shoot the damn mutt?" Ziva asked in her mind before realizing the possibility of not having a clean shot. Soon both women's knees buckled under their grief as they collapsed on the ground. 

"I can't believe this," Abby started, "Toni was all I had left of Kate and now they're both gone."

"DiNozzo was with Kate? Why didn't he tell me? No wonder he was so hostile towards me back then. Well that plus I was trying to save the man that killed her. Maybe they were closer then he originally wanted me to believe."

"Did Tony love her?" Ziva asked.

"Toni adored Kate. Kate use to tell me how she let Toni sleep in bed with her, and after she died I decided to do the same thing."

"WHAT?!? Abby has been having sex with Dinozzo?"

"You've shared the same bed with Tony?"

"Of course, we did it all the time..." All of a sudden Ziva flew into a jealous rage and grabbed the woman in front of her by the head before swiftly snapping Abby's neck. The forensics body hit the ground with a sickening thud with a small amount of blood coming from her ear.

"Now I won't any more because Toni's dead." Abby continued on after sucking in a breath. Ziva was shocked sy herself.

"I can't believe I actually saw myself doing that just because she said she slept with Tony. What has gotten into me? It's not like I have **romantic** feelings for Dinozzo. He's a friend and colleague. I have no reason to be jealous of him and Abby. Oh yeah keep telling yourself that, Ziva, it doesn't makes the pain of hearing him dying worse ." Officer David finished internally. 

"I'm sorry, Abby. I wish I got to know Tony the same way you did."

"Thanks, Ziva." Abby replied as she began to pull away.

"What's going on here, Abs?" asked a voice from the point of entry. The two girls saw turned to see the "Silver-haired Fox" standing in the door way before quickly returning to an erect position.

"Toni died today, Gibbs."

"What are talking about, Abby?" asked the Italian male as he made his way around his boss carrying one of two tubs of evidence that he and McGee who was closely following collected at another crime scene. Upon seeing her partner Ziva skin started to become pale and her eyes grew to the size of baseballs.

"Not you Tony, Kate's Toni."

"Oh that mutt." Dinozzo muttered before Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head before the gothic girl beaten him to the punch, literally.

"I'm sorry to hear that about Toni, Abs. I know how much you loved her." McGee consoled before giving his ex-girlfriend a hug.

"Can someone explain what's going on because I'm confused?" Ziva asked not liking being out of the loop.

"A couple years ago before Kate died we were on a case that lead us to some disgusting pot smoking redneck that was an extra for Deliverance. Well Gibbs whistled calling out the dog before shooting the propane tank to the guy's mobile home blowing to smitherrenies so Kate adopted it then Ari killed her so I adopted it." Abby explained.

"And it was a bitch?"

"Yes. What did you think I was talking about?" Abby asked before noticing as well as the others the tear streaks and the small blush coming on the Israeli beauty's face.

"Oh you thought it was me didn't you Zee-va? You were actually going to miss me weren't you?" Tony teased walking up to her.

"The only thing I'll miss is finding one of your armpit hairs on my deodorant." She said trying to escape but can't thanks to DiNozzo childish antics of stepping in front of her effectively blocking the exit. "Move, Tony."

"I will when you just admit that you would miss me." Ziva sent a questioning look to Gibbs.

"Go on ahead. I can't stop you."

"Stop what?" Tony asked before he felt the extreme pain of the Mossad officer trying to break his joystick with her knee. As he collapsed on the ground she leaned over to throw one last taunt.

"Next time, Tony, I will demonstrate number 13 on how I could kill you with a knife. But it would probably be a little tricky if I did it while you're wearing clothes." she threaten before leaving.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Tony." Abby stated in a matter of fact tone

"Why?"

"Because she probably thought we were sleeping together."

"What would give her that idea?"

" I told her I let Toni sleep with me when I go to bed, Tony."

"Oh."

**_A/N: I just happen to think of writing this because my dog just died to similar circumstances._**


End file.
